Harry Potter Dictionary
by Wren Gebel
Summary: This Harry Potter Dictionary was created over months with the intended purpose to give you ease when writing. Who was that one guy again? What was that one thing? When did that stuff happen? I got you! It's all in here! Scroll through to find what you're looking for or simply read to better your HP trivia skills. Currently over 540 definitions!
1. Foreword

Welcome to the _Harry Potter Dictionary!_ I've been working on this for months now and it still isn't finished, but I decided to post now so you could enjoy it anyway. Here are some things you should know:

There are over 540 definitions currently. That being said, I know there are things still not included or things I have missed. Please bear with me.

I have tried to keep the definitions short, sweet, and to the point.

I tried to include information I thought was important.

I did a lot of this from memory so please excuse any inaccuracies.

I am aware there is something similar to this called Harry Potter Wiki. However, this is different in regards to the layout, setup, and briefness.

The entries are in alphabetical order.

I tried to enter names using the name that I thought was most common. For example I used Ollivander instead of Garrick Ollivander for ease when searching.

 **Here is how to submit entries:**

So you are looking up something and you notice that what you want isn't listed

or

You think more information needs to be added to an entry

or

you think something might be inaccurate

Write a review or send me a PM (preferred) explaining what is missing, what should be added, etc.

Example: "I noticed Dobby was missing from the list. Could you please add him?"

or

"Could you please add more information on Fenrir Greyback?"

or

"I think there may be an inaccuracy in the Hogsmeade definition when you say..."

You can elaborate more, but it really isn't necessary for me to get the point. I won't be offended if you tell me there is an error or inaccuracy so please let me know. I want to keep building on this until it's huge and it would be great to have your help.

Also, kind reviews are just as helpful. They keep me happy and keep the list growing.

Please enjoy my edition of the Harry Potter Dictionary!


	2. A

**-A-**

 **Aberforth Dumbledore** \- Albus Dumbledore's younger sibling. Owns the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade Village. Rumored to have inappropriate relations with his goats. Patronus is a goat. Helps Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley sneak into Hogwarts after is is taken over by Death Eaters.

 **Abraxas Malfoy** \- Born before 1954. Pure-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Slytherin. Father of Lucius Malfoy.

 **Alastor Moody** \- _Mad Eye, Professor Moody, Auror Moody._ Pure-blood. Auror. Had one magical eye with x-ray abilities. Impersonated and kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr. for one year during Harry Potter's fourth year. Helped move Harry Potter from the Dursley's house to the Burrow. Died that night, July 27th, 1997.

 **Albus Dumbledore** \- _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Dumbledore._ Born in the summer of 1881, Albus was the oldest of siblings Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore. Son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. Served as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Half-blood. Muggle-supporter. Accidently killed his sister during a battle with Gellert Grindelwald who is said to possibly have relations with Albus. Known as the most powerful wizard of his time. Most famous for his defeat of Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work with Nicholas Flamel. Gryffindor. Killed by Severus Snape on the Hogwarts astronomy tower.

 **Albus Severus Potter** \- _Albus Severus, Albus Potter._ Second oldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter. Named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Half-blood. Born in 2006.

 **Alice Longbottom** \- Pure-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Possibly sorted into Gryffindor. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Married to Frank Longbottom. Mother of Neville Longbottom. Tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. Currently residing in Saint Mungo's Hospital.

 **Amos Diggory** \- Father of Cedric Diggory. Works in the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. Half-blood. Presumably Hufflepuff.

 **Andromeda Black** \- _Andromeda Tonks_. Born between 1951 and 1955. Pure-blood. Sister to Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted into Slytherin. Married to Ted Tonks. Mother of Nymphadora Tonks.

 **Angelina Johnson** \- Born October 24 or October 30, 1977. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Chaser, and later, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Boggart is Voldemort. Married to George Weasley. Mother of Fred Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley.

 **Animagus** \- _Animagi (pl)._ A person who has the ability to transform into an animal at will. It is a rare ability that most Animagi are born with, but some, like James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, go through the tedious process of becoming one.

 **Aragog** \- Born in 1942. Giant blind Acromantula. Childhood friend to Rubeus Hagrid. Married to Mosag. Father of thousands. Lived in the Forbidden Forest. Died April 20th, 1997.

 **Argus Filch** \- Squib. Caretaker at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Known for his fondness of his cat, Mrs. Norris, and his love of punishing misbehaving students. Filch also has a well-known quarrel with Peeves the Poltergeist.

 **Ariana Dumbledore** \- Younger sister of Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore. Mentally and physically traumatized by a group of muggles who saw her using magic. So much so that she lost much of her ability to use and control her magic. Accidently killed by Albus Dumbledore in a fight with Grindelwald.

 **Armando Dippet** \- Born October 1637. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Died 1956.

 **Arthur Weasley** \- Born February 6, 1950. Pure-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Patronus is a Weasel. Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry of Magic. Married to Molly Weasley. Father of Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley.

Astoria Greengrass- Born 1982. Pure-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven(?) years. Sorted into Slytherin. Younger sister to Daphne Greengrass. Married to Draco Malfoy. Mother of Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Astronomy Tower** \- the highest tower of Hogwarts used for astronomy classes and looking at the night sky. The tower has significance in _Harry Potter_ because it is the death place of Albus Dumbledore, and the many conversations between him and Harry Potter and Severus Snape that occurred on the tower.

 **Audrey Weasley** \- Married to Percy Weasley. Mother of Molly Weasley II and Lucy Weasley.

 **Augusta Longbottom** \- Born before 1947. Pure-blood. Mother of Frank Longbottom. Grandmother and caretaker of Neville Longbottom.

 **Auror** \- _Dark Wizard Catcher._ Witches and Wizards who work for the Ministry of Magic to catch dark or bad witches and wizards. Their work can be describe as similarly to a police officer in the muggle world, only on a more extreme scale, and normally only focussing on the 'darker' cases like tracking down Death Eaters or extracting dark artifacts from wizarding homes.

 **Avada Kedavra** \- One of the three Unforgivable Curses. This curse kills its target instantly without any blemishes to the body. Only one, Harry Potter, is known to survive the curse.

 **Azkaban Prison** \- The large wizarding prison located in the bermuda triangle. Guarded by dementors, it holds hundreds of dark witches and wizards who often times go insane within the walls. Barty Crouch Jr was the first to escape from Azkaban. Sirius Black was the first to escape without outside help. In 1995, Azkaban had a mass break which resulted in dozens of Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, escaping.


	3. B

**-B-**

 **Barty Crouch Jr.** \- _Bartemius Crouch Jr._ Born 1962 to Barty Crouch Sr. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Was sorted into Ravenclaw. Pure-blood. Became a blood supremacist and Death Eater. Was imprisoned in Azkaban after assisting in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. His mother and father helped him break out of Azkaban by sneaking him out under an invisibility cloak and swapping his body for his sick mother's. He was kept locked in his home under the imperius curse by his father until he managed to escape. He fled back to Voldemort where he helped him regain his body. During Harry Potter's fourth year, Barty Crouch Jr used Polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. He was found out after the Triwizard Tournament ended and his Polyjuice ran out. He was imprisoned again, sentenced to the Dementor's kiss, but felt no grief for he had helped his master's return.

 **Barty Crouch Sr.** \- _Bartemius Crouch Sr._ Pure-blood. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Father of Barty Crouch Jr. Died May 27th, 1995 at the hands of his son just outside the Forbidden Forest.

 **Battle at Hogwarts** \- _The Final Battle, The End._ May 2, 1998, the final battle of the second Wizarding War which takes place on the grounds of Hogwarts Castle. This is the place (forbidden forest) where Harry Potter 'dies' in order to destroy the final Horcrux in himself, and also the place where the three other Horcruxes were destroyed, and then, finally, Voldemort himself. This is also where most deaths take place, many of which were students including Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks, Gregory Goyle, and Remus Lupin to name a few.

 **Beater** \- Position on a Quidditch team. Each team has two Beaters. The Beaters use bludger bats to hit bludgers away from their team members and towards the opposite team.

 **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic** \- The French wizarding school, similar to Hogwarts. Located in France.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** \- _Bella, Trixy, Lestrange._ One of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters. Born in 1951. Sister to Andromeda Black and Narcissa Malfoy. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Slytherin. Was part of the Slug Club. Pure-blood. Death Eater. Help to torture Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. Imprisoned in Azkaban and escaped with the mass break in 1995. Killed her own cousin, Sirius Black. Killed Dobby the house elf. Died May 2nd, 1998 at the Battle at Hogwarts at the hands of Molly Weasley.

 **Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans** \- The wizarding version of jelly beans, these candies had a wide variety of unusual flavours from blueberry to earwax and licorice to vomit.

 **Bill Weasley** \- _William Weasley_. Born November 29th, 1970. Pure-blood. Eldest child of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Brother to Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Part werewolf. Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank. Married to Fleur Delacour. Father of Dominique Weasley, Victoire Weasley, and Louis Weasley.

 **Black Lake** \- _The Great Lake_. The large lake (½ mile in diameter) outside Hogwarts which is home to the Giant Squid and other water creatures like grindylows and merpeople. It is Hogwarts tradition that the incoming new students ride across the lake in self-propelled rowboats led by Rubeus Hagrid.

 **Blood Pops** \- Wizarding lollypop, aimed more at vampires, this lolly tastes like what it sounds; blood.

 **Blood Status** \- Determined by your wizarding ancestry. There are six types of Blood Statuses: Muggle, Muggle-born, Half-blood, Pure-blood, Squib, and part or non-human.

 **Blood Supremacist** \- A witch or wizard, typically Pure-blood, who believes that only Pure-blood witches or wizards should be allowed to use magic. A witch or wizard who believes that anyone not of Pure-blood status is lesser than them.

 **Bloody Baron** \- Born 982 or later. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Slytherin. He was highly obsessed with Helena Ravenclaw, even after she had turned him down numerous times. After Helena stole her mother's diadem and ran away, Rowena Ravenclaw sent the Bloody Baron to find her. When he found her she was in a wood and refused to go with him. So he stabbed her. Like any logical person would do. And then he stabbed himself to death. As a ghost, he returned to Hogwarts and became the Slytherin House ghost.

 **Bludger** \- Two hard balls in a Quidditch game that attempt to knock players off their brooms. Beaters attempt to steer these balls off course by hitting them with bludger bats.

 **Boggart** \- A shape shifting creature which takes the form of what the person closest to it is most frightened of. They like to live in dark places like the back of closets and desk drawers.

 **Burrow** \- _The Weasley home_.


	4. C

**-C-**

 **C. Warrington** \- _Cassius Warrington_. Born 1979 or 1980. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years(?). Sorted into Slytherin. Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Member of the inquisitorial squad.

 **Care of Magical Creatures** \- Study of magical creatures at Hogwarts which was taught by Kettleburn, Rubeus Hagrid, and Grubbly-Plank.

 **Cedric Diggory** \- Born in September or October, 1977. Son of Amos Diggory. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for five years until his death at the end of the Triwizard Tournament in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. Sorted into Hufflepuff. Hogwarts school champion for the Triwizard Tournament. Briefly dated Cho Chang. Seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. Died June 24th, 1995.

 **Chamber of Secrets** \- Created by Salazar Slytherin. Only heirs of Slytherin could find and open it. Tom Riddle was able to open it in his years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to free the basilisk inside and kill all the muggle-borns because of his relation to Slytherin on his mother's side. However, the basilisk only killed one person, Myrtle Warren. Tom was forced to close the chamber again after he left Hogwarts. Fifty years later, though, the chamber opens again by means of Tom Riddle possessing Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are able to find the chamber with help from the ghost of Myrtle Warren-Moaning Myrtle-where the the entrance is located in the girl's restroom. Harry opens the chamber by speaking Parseltongue. Though, it is debated if Harry and Tom Riddle were actually related, therefore making Harry related to Slytherin, but it is certain that Harry had a part of Tom, or Voldemort, inside him when he was made into an accidental horcrux. That might be the reason why Harry was able to open the chamber-because it was also Tom opening it.

 **Charlie Weasley** \- Born December 12th, 1972. Second eldest to Molly and Arther Weasley. Younger brother to Bill Weasley. Older brother to Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley. Pure-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Dragonologist.

 **Chaser** \- A position in Quidditch. There are three Chasers on every team. The Chasers' goal is to earn the team points by passing the Quaffle through one of the three hoops.

 **Chief Warlock** \- Head of the Wizengamot.

 **Cho Chang** \- Born 1979. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Ravenclaw. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Dated Cedric Diggory in her fifth year until his passing. Briefly dated Harry Potter in her sixth year. Married to an unnamed muggle, though there is speculation that it is Dudley Dursley. Patronus is a swan.

 **Colin Creevey** \- Born in 1980 or 1981. Muggle-born. Older brother of Dennis Creevey. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Infamous for his constant use of his camera and obsession with Harry Potter. Part of Dumbledore's Army. Died May 2nd, 1998 at the Battle at Hogwarts.

 **Cruciatus Curse** \- _Crucio_. One of the three Unforgivable Curses. This curse is often used by dark wizards to torture as the curse inflicts tremendous pain on the victim.


	5. D

**-D-**

 **Daily Prophet** \- Wizarding newspaper based in london. The primary source for wizarding news.

 **Daphne Greengrass** \- Born 1979 or 1980. Pure-blood. Older sister of Astoria Greengrass. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years(?). Sorted into Slytherin. Member of the inquisitorial squad.

 **Dark Mark** \- _His Mark._ The symbol of death used most often by Voldemort and his followers. The Death Eaters have the dark mark tattooed on their arms and cast the mark into the sky after making a kill. The mark on the Death Eaters' arms would heat up, burn, or tingle when Voldemort was calling them. The Dark Mark is best described as a skull with a snake crawling out of the mouth and twisting around.

 **Dean Thomas** \- Born 1979 or 1980. Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Member of Dumbledore's Army.

 **Death Eaters** \- _Knights of Walpurgis._ The large following of Voldemort's who bore the Dark Mark on their arm. They were in a closer circle to Voldemort because of their blood status and dedication than Snatchers. They often carried out missions for Voldemort such as killing, hunting, and torturing muggles and 'mudbloods'. Some of the most dedicated and trusted include Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., and Lucius Malfoy who have given up and/or killed their own family for the Dark Lord.

 **Deathly Hallows** \- Three magical artifacts said to be created by Death himself that together make the master of death. The first is the Elder Wand which is a wand so powerful it is said it cannot be beaten. This wand belonged to Albus Dumbledore, then Draco Malfoy, and finally Harry Potter. The second is the Resurrection Stone which brings people back from the dead. Known owners were Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter. Lastly is the Invisibility Cloak. This allows the wearer to hide from death. Known owners were James and Harry Potter.

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts** \- Subject of study at Hogwarts where students are taught how to defend themselves against dark wizards and spells. The position at Hogwarts was said to be cursed because there was a new teacher every year. Known teachers were Quirinus Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody (Barty Crouch Jr.), Dolores Umbridge, and Severus Snape.

 **Dementor** \- A dark, ominous being, seemingly cloaked in black and skeletal like in appearance. Described as having no face, instead empty holes where the eyes and mouth should be. These creatures feed off the happiness of people. It is possible to ward off dementors using the patronus charm.

 **Dementor's Kiss** \- _The Kiss._ The 'kiss' given by a dementor to a person which results in the person's soul being sucked out, leaving their body nearly lifeless. The kiss is described as a dementor pulling back its hood and covering its mouth over the person's. This is used as a form of punishment by the Ministry of Magic for some dark witches and wizards.

 **Dennis Creevey** \- Born in 1982 or 1983. Younger brother to Colin Creevey. Muggle-born. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven (?) years. Sorted into Gryffindor.

 **Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures** \- Department in the Ministry of Magic that deals with non-human magical creatures. Some of their duties include making sure magical creatures are not being abused and keeping track of owners of magical creatures.

 **Department of Mysteries** \- Department of the Ministry of Magic that deals with confidential matters and objects. Often times dealing with ominous, odd, and extraordinary things that would be dangerous for anyone to get ahold of like the Veil and the Mirror of Erised. The people who work in this department are called Unspeakables because of their vow of silence from speaking about their work.

 **Dervish and Bangs** \- Shop located in Hogsmeade Village that specializes in selling and repairing wizarding instruments.

 **Diagon Alley** \- The highly popular shopping area for witches and wizards located in wizarding London. It contains popular shops like Ollivanders, Owl Emporium, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

 **Divination** \- The practice of seeking knowledge of the future or unknown. Subject at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry taught by Sybil Trelawney, and Firenze for a short time.

 **Dobby** \- _Dobby the house elf, Dobby the free elf._ Born June 28th (year unknown). House elf for the Malfoy family. Freed with the assistance of Harry Potter in Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts. Made it his personal mission to 'save' Harry Potter in his second year. Worked in the Hogwarts kitchen after being freed. Died 1998 on the beach outside of the shell cottage after saving Harry Potter and his friends from the Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange threw a knife at him as they disapparated.

 **Dolores Umbridge** \- _Umbridge, Professor Umbridge, High Inquisitor._ Born August 26th before 1965. Daughter of Ellen and Orford Umbridge. Elder sister of un-named Mr. Umbridge. Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Slytherin. Ministry of Magic Bureaucrat and high inquisitor of Hogwarts. Patronus is a persian cat. Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Was once in the possession of Salazar Slytherin's locket.

Dominique Weasley- Born after 2000. Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Younger sister of Victorie Weasley and older sister to Louis Weasley. Presumably currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House unknown.

 **Draco Malfoy** \- _Draco Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy_. Born June 5th, 1980. Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Pure-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven(?) years. Sorted into Slytherin. Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Member of the inquisitorial squad. Joined the Death Eaters (speculation on his choice in the matter). Boggart believed to be his father. Married to Astoria Greengrass. Father of Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Dragon's Blood** \- Blood from a dragon. There are twelve uses for dragon's blood which were discovered by Albus Dumbledore. They include: oven cleaner, spot remover, used in potions for cures of various diseases, and a fine red ink.

 **Dumbledore's Army** \- _The DA_. Created by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, this was a group of students during Harry Potter's fifth year who would meet secretly in the Room of Requirement to learn spells and curses that had been banned from learning by Dolores Umbridge. Despite the name, Albus Dumbledore had nothing to do with the group. The name was given because the students believed they were helping Dumbledore fight against the Ministry of Magic. The group was eventually found out by the Inquisitorial Squad who interrogated Cho Chang until she told where the meetings were taking place. Despite this, much of Dumbledore's Army helped fight numerous Death Eaters alongside Harry Potter in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Some members included Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Each had a fake Galleon, made by Hermione Granger, that would heat when the army was meeting.

 **Durmstrang** \- _Durmstrang Institute_. Wizarding school location unknown. Believed to be located in Russia or northern Europe. Similar to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but with more emphasis on teaching the dark arts.

 **Dursley's** \- The muggle family Harry Potter lived with for much of his life after his parents died. Petunia Dursley is Lily Potter's sister and Harry Potter's uncle. Vernon Dursley married Petunia Dursley and they had a son named Dudley Dursley. The Dursley's lived at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.


	6. E

**-E-**

 **Elder Wand** \- One of the three Deathly Hallows. A wand so powerful it is said nothing can defeat it. It's known owners were Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. It's current position is in the canyon outside Hogwarts.

 **Ellen Umbridge** \- _Ellen Cracknell_. Married Orford Umbridge. Mother of Dolores Umbridge and un-named Mr. Umbridge.

 **Elphinstone Urquart** \- Ministry of Magic Official in the 1950's. Married Minerva McGonagall. Pure-blood. Died in 1985 on accident from a Venomous Tentacula bite.

 **Expecto Patronum** \- The spell used to ward off dementors. Considered a rather difficult spell. Most Death Eaters cannot perform this spell. A powerful happy thought is required.


	7. F

**-F-**

 **Fat Friar** \- Born 982 or later. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Hufflepuff. Devoted his life to religion after school. After dying sometime before 1991, he returned to Hogwarts and became the Hufflepuff ghost.

 **Fenrir Greyback** \- Born before 1965. Possibly Half-blood. Werewolf. Ali to Voldemort, however, he was not a death eater, probably because of his Half-blood and werewolf status. Lead a pack of werewolfs during the second Wizarding War, and then a group of snatchers. He is known for being the most savage werewolf alive (according to Remus Lupin). One of his main philosophies was to bite children young and raise them away from their families into brutal killing machines. He would often purposely place himself close to victims right before he transformed in order to insure he would bite them. He was also a notorious killer and used as a weapon by Voldemort who could use him to threaten families and their children for things he wanted. Fenrir Greyback's most known victims include Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Lavender Brown. Whereabouts after the war are unknown. He is most likely imprisoned in Azkaban.

 **Filius Flitwick** \- _Professor Flitwick_. Part goblin. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Ravenclaw. Charms professor at Hogwarts. Head of Ravenclaw House.

 **Firenze** \- Centaur. Lives in the Forbidden Forest. Professor of Divination for a short time.

 **Fleur Delacour** \- _Fleur Weasley_. Born sometime around 1977. Part-Veela. Older sister of Gabrielle Delacour. Attended Beauxbatons Acadamy. Champion of the Triwizard Tournament. Married to Bill Weasley. Mother of Dominique, Victoire, and Louis Weasley.

 **Forbidden Forest** \- The thick forest which lies just outside Hogwarts Castle. It is home to many different creatures such as werewolves, centaurs, unicorns, and acromantula. This is where Rubeus Hagrid keeps his half-brother, Grawp, and his childhood friend, Aragog. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy serve their first detentions in the Forbidden Forest. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter also spot Voldemort for the first time there. This is also the place Harry Potter comes to die and used the resurrection stone to see his parents and friends for the last time.

 **Frank Longbottom** \- Born in 1957, 1958, or 1959. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Possibly sorted into Gryffindor. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Married Alice Longbottom. Son of Augusta Longbottom. Father of Neville Longbottom. Pure-blood. Tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. Resides in Saint Mungo's Hospital.

 **Fred Weasley** \- _Fred, Freddy._ Born April 1st, 1978. Identical twin to George Weasley. Fourth eldest child of the Weasley family. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for five and a half years before he and George Weasley dropped out during their sixth year. Sorted into Gryffindor. Co-owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Pure-blood. Boggart was Voldemort. Part of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. Died on May 2nd, 1998 during the Battle at Hogwarts by an explosion while fighting alongside his brother, Percy Weasley.

 **Fred Weasley II** \- Eldest son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Named after his deceased uncle, Fred Weasley. Older brother of Roxanne Weasley. Presumably sorted into Gryffindor.

 **Fridwulfa** \- Giant. Supposedly carrying the dwarfism gene. Mother of Rubeus Hagrid and Grawp.


	8. G

**-G-**

Gabrielle Delacour- Younger sister of Fleur Delacour. Attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Part-Veela.

 **Galleon** \- Part of wizardry currency. Equal to about 10 U.S. dollars or 5 English pounds. One Galleon is equal to 17 sickles or 493 knuts.

 **Gellert Grindelwald** \- Attended Durmstrang Institute until he was expelled. He later befriended Albus Dumbledore, though it is rumored that they may have been more than friends. The two made a pact to find all three deathly hallows and create a new order of powerful witches and wizards to rule the magic world. Their friendship fell apart, however, when a duel between the two led to the accidental death of Ariana Dumbledore. After Albus and Gellert split, Gellert came upon the elder wand on his own, determined to see out the mission he and Albus had started. Gellert gained followers and they committed numerous crimes and some murders, though they were not notorious killers. Gellert was highly idealistic, but had sociopathic tendencies. At the height of his power, he was confronted by Albus and imprisoned by him in his own fortress. There he lived until he was killed by Voldemort when he refused to give up information on the elder wand. Gellert was known to be one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time, second only to Voldemort.

 **George Weasley** \- Born April 1st, 1978. Identical twin to Fred Weasley. Fourth eldest child of the Weasley family. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for five and a half years before he and Fred Weasley dropped out during their sixth year. Sorted into Gryffindor. Co-owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Pure-blood. Boggart was Voldemort. Part of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. Lost his left ear while helping transport Harry Potter from the Dursley's to the Burrow. Married to Angelina Johnson. Father of Fred Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley.

 **Giant Squid** \- A squid that lived in the Black Lake on the Hogwarts Grounds.

 **Ginny Weasley** \- _Ginevra Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ginny Potter._ The only girl, and youngest of six other Weasleys. Pure-blood. Sorted into Gryffindor. Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and later for the Holyhead Harpies. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Patronus is a Horse. Marries Harry Potter and bears three children; James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter. Works as senior Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet. Parents are Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley.

 **Gladrags Wizardwear** \- Shop located in Hogsmeade Village the specialized in selling and repairing wizarding robes and the like.

 **Goblet of Fire** \- A large goblet which holds a colour changing flame which acted as the 'impartial judge' during the Triwizard Tournament during Harry Potter's fourth year. To enter your name, you would write it on a piece of paper and feed it to the flames of the goblet. When the goblet presented its choices, it spit out the papers one by one into the air.

 **Godric Gryffindor** \- One of the four founders of Hogwarts around the 9th century and only founder of the Gryffindor House. Duellist and professor at Hogwarts.

 **Golden Snitch** \- _Snitch_. The smallest ball in Quidditch. The Golden Snitch flies about the pitch at high speeds, trying to avoid being caught by the Seekers. The Snitch is worth 150 points, but does not determine the game.

 **Graham Montague** \- Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted into Slytherin. Member of the inquisitorial squad.

 **Grawp** \- _Grawpy._ Born between 1931 and 1995. Giant. Rubeus Hagrid's step-brother. Son of unnamed giant and Rubeus Hagrid's mother. At 16 feet tall, Grawp is considered a small giant and was picked on for his height. Hagrid found him and brought him back to Hogwarts where he was kept in the Forbidden Forest.

 **Gregory Goyle** \- _Goyle, Greg._ Born 1979 or 1980. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Slytherin. Pure-blood.

 **Grey Lady** \- _Helena Ravenclaw_. Born 982 or later. Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Ravenclaw. Stole her mother's diadem and ran away. After her mother fell ill, the Bloody Baron, who was deeply in love with her, was sent in search for Helena. When he found her, she was in a wood. She refused to go with him, and he stabbed her in his fury. Helena returned to Hogwarts as the Ravenclaw ghost.

 **Gringotts** \- The large wizarding bank located in Diagon Alley. Run almost entirely by goblins. Considered one of the most safest places in wizarding Britain. Considered unbreakable even though it was broken into at least twice, first by Quirinus Quirrell for the philosopher's stone, even though it had already been taken out by Rubeus Hagrid earlier that day, and then later by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley who were helped by Griphook and disguised as Death Eaters. They stole Helga Hufflepuff's cup from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and broke out of the bank riding a dragon. Probably the most badass thing ever.

 **Griphook** \- Goblin who worked as an employee at Gringotts Bank. Assisted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger in breaking into Gringotts and stealing Helga Hufflepuff's cup from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Died May 1st, 1998.

 **Grubbly-Plank** \- _Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank_. Teacher of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a short time.

 **Gryffindor House** \- _Gryffindor, Where Dwell the Brave at Heart, House of Godric._ One of the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Founded by Godric Gryffindor. House colours are red and gold. House ghost is 'Nearly-Headless Nick'. Head of House is Minerva McGonagall. Common room located in what is known at the 'Gryffindor Tower' on the eighth floor of Hogwarts. House motto is often referred to as; _where dwell the brave at heart, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart._ Some of the most well known Gryffindors include Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Godric Gryffindor.


	9. H

**-H-**

 **Half-blood** \- A witch or wizard who does not come from a line of Pure-blood witches and wizards. A witch or wizard whose parents are Half-bloods. A witch or wizard who has one muggle parent. A witch or wizard who has one Half-blood, or one Muggle-born parent. A witch or wizard who has muggle blood in them on either side of their family.

 **Hannah Abbott** \- Born in 1979 or 1980. Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven(?) years. Sorted into Hufflepuff. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Married to Neville Longbottom.

 **Harry Potter** \- _Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Scar Head._ The main character of the Harry Potter series. Born July 31st, 1980 to Lily (Evans) and James Potter. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Gryffindor House for six years. Parselmouth. Part of the Slug Club for one year. Half-blood. Patronus is a stag. Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Co-creator of Dumbledore's Army. After defeating Voldemort at the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry Potter went on to become an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, and married Ginny Weasley who beared three children: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter.

 **Helena Ravenclaw** \- _Grey Lady._ Born 982 or later. Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Ravenclaw. Stole her mother's diadem and ran away. After her mother fell ill, the Bloody Baron, who was deeply in love with her, was sent in search for Helena. When he found her, she was in a wood. She refused to go with him, and he stabbed her in his fury. Helena returned to Hogwarts as the Ravenclaw ghost.

 **Helga Hufflepuff** \- One of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around the 9th century. Only founder of Hufflepuff House. Professor.

 **Helga Hufflepuff's Cup** \- One of the horcruxes created by Voldemort. Kept in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts. Destroyed by Hermione Granger in the Chamber of Secrets on May 2nd, 1998 with a basilisk fang.

 **Herbology** \- Wizarding study of magical plants. Taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Pomona Sprout.

 **Hermione Granger** \- _Granger, Hermione Jean Granger, Brightest Witch of Her Age, Bushy-Haired Know-it-All, Hermy._ Born September 19th, 1979 to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Muggle-born. Sorted into Gryffindor. Co-creator of Dumbledore's army. Patronus is an otter. Boggart is Professor McGonagall giving her a fail grade. Attended Hogwarts for seven years. Works in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. Founder of S.P.E.W. Member of the Slug Club. Marries Ron Weasley and bears two children; Rose and Hugo Weasley.

 **Hog's Head** \- A small pub located in Hogsmeade Village, owned by Aberforth Dumbledore. The place where Dumbledore's Army got its start.

 **Hogsmeade Village** \- The wizarding village just outside of the Hogwarts grounds. It contains popular shops such as Zonko's Joke shop, The Three Broomsticks, Dervish and Banges, Gladrags Wizardwear, Honeydukes, and Madam Puddifoot's. It also has the train station which the Hogwarts Express arrives at. Hogsmeade is very popular with the Hogwarts students who are allowed to go on specific weekends if they are in third year or older.

Louis Weasley- Youngest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Younger brother of Dominique and Victoire Weasley. Will attend Hogwarts in 2017 and be sorted into Gryffindor.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- _Hogwarts, The Castle._ The British school of magic for British and Scottish witches and wizards ages 11 through 18. Founded and built by Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor in the 9th century. Located in Scotland and disguised as a run-down building with the warning: DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE, to any muggles passing by. At the age of eleven, children who are applicable to attend Hogwarts are sent a letter via owl post. Once at Hogwarts, the new students are sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, by the Sorting Hat. Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament during Harry Potter's fourth year, and the Yule Ball that same Christmas. Known headmasters/mistresses were Newt Scamander, Armando Dippet, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and, currently, Minerva McGonagall. Motto is 'draco dormiens nunquam titillandus' which means 'never tickle a sleeping dragon'.

 **Holyhead Harpies** \- An all female Quidditch team that plays in the English-Irish games.

 **Honeydukes** \- Popular sweets shop in Hogsmeade Village. Extremely popular with Hogwarts students. Sells an array of wizarding candy like Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and Blood Pops.

 **Horcrux** \- A complex magical device that can be created to split one's soul so that the object the soul has become must be destroyed first by means of Basilisk Venom in order for the person themself to be killed. A horcrux can be anything and is made by splitting one's soul by means of murder. Most famously used by Voldemort who created seven horcruxes (and one temporary). These are Harry Potter, Nagini, his diary-shit!-journal, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's goblet, Salazar Slytherin's locket, his ring, and Quirinus Quirrell, though there remains debate if Quirrell can be considered an actual horcrux.

 **Hufflepuff** \- One of the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's colours are yellow and black. House ghost is the Fat Friar. Head of House is Pamona Sprout. Founded by Helga Hufflepuff. Motto is 'where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil'. Common room is located near the kitchens.

 **Hugo Weasley** \- Born sometime after the year 2006. Son of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Will most likely be sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Younger brother of Rose Weasley.


	10. I

**-I-**

 **Imperius Curse** \- One of the three unforgivable curses. This curse is illegal and its use can be punishable by sentence to Azkaban and/or dementor's kiss. The imperius curse allows to the caster to control the mind of the subject. However, the curse can be broken if the subject is strong minded and normally talented in Occlumency.

 **Inquisitorial Squad** \- A small group of students who helped professor Umbridge watch for misbehaving students. It was made up of mostly Slytherin students. Members were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Graham Montague, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, C. Warrington, and an unnamed sixth year girl.

 **International Confederation of Wizards** \- Wizarding intergovernmental cooperation similar to that of the United Nations.

 **Invisibility Cloak** \- _Cloak of Invisibility._ Two are known. One belonging to Barty Crouch Sr. and the other to Harry Potter, formaly James Potter. When worn, the cloak turns the person invisible to the eye. The Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter's at least) is one third of the Deathly Hallows.


	11. J

**-J-**

 **James Potter** \- _Prongs._ Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years in Gryffindor House. Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Co-creator of the Marauder's Map. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Animagus (stag). Patronus was a stag. Husband to Lily Evans and father of Harry Potter. Died young on Halloween, 1981 at the hands of Voldemort via the killing curse _Avada Kedavra._ Pure-blood.

 **James Sirius Potter** \- _James Potter, James Potter Jr._ Eldest son to Harry and Ginny Potter. Named after his grandfather: James Potter, and his father's godfather: Sirius Black. Sorted into Gryffindor. Half-blood. Born in 2005.


	12. K

**-K-**

 **Keeper** \- Position on a Quidditch team. There is one Keeper per team. The Keeper tries to prevent the opposite team from scoring. Similar to a muggle soccer or football goalie.

 **Kendra Dumbledore** \- Mother of Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana Dumbledore. Wife to Percival Dumbledore. Killed accidentally.

 **Kettleburn** \- _Silvanus Kettleburn_. Born November 22. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted into Hufflepuff. Professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Retired in after Harry Potter's second year.

 **Knut** \- Bronze wizarding currency. 29 knuts in one sickle, and 493 knuts in one galleon. Equal to about 0.02 U.S. dollars or 0.01 U.K. pounds.


	13. L

**-L-**

 **Lavender Brown** \- _Lavender, Lav-Lav._ Born in 1979 or 1980. Pure-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Seemed to have a liking for Divination. Temporarily dated Ronald Weasley during her sixth year. Died May 2nd, 1998 during the Battle at Hogwarts. Killed by Fenrir Greyback.

 **Lily Potter** \- _Lily Evans._ Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years in the Gryffindor House. Wife to James Potter and mother to Harry Potter. Died young on Halloween, 1981 at the hands of Voldemort via the killing curse _Avada Kedavra_. Muggle-born. Patronus was a doe. Member of the Order of the Phoenix.

 **Lily Luna Potter** \- _Lily Luna, Lily Potter._ Youngest child of three of Harry and Ginny Potter. Born 2008. Half-blood. Named after her grandmother: Lily (Evans) Potter, and one of her father's friends: Luna Lovegood.

 **Lorcan Scamander** \- Pure or Half-blood. Twin brother of Lysander Scamander. Son of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander.

Louis Weasley- Youngest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Younger brother of Dominique and Victoire Weasley. Will attend Hogwarts in 2017 and be sorted into Gryffindor.

 **Lucius Malfoy** \- _Malfoy._ Born 1954. Pure-blood. Son of Abraxas Malfoy. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Slytherin. Joined the death eaters. Married Narcissa Black. Father of Draco Malfoy. Loyal servant to Voldemort. Sentenced and escaped from Azkaban. Pure-blood supremacist.

 **Lucy Weasley** \- Daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. Pure or Half-blood. Sister to Molly Weasley II.

 **Luna Lovegood** \- Born February 13th, 1981. Daughter of Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Ravenclaw. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Patronus is a Hare. Married to Rolf Scamander. Mother of Lorcan Scamander and Lysander Scamander. Works as a wizarding naturalist.

 **Lysander Scamander** \- Pure or Half-blood. Twin brother of Lorcan Scamander. Son of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander.


	14. M

**-M-**

 **Madam Puddifoot's** \- Tea shop located in Hogsmeade Village. Popular date spot for Hogwarts students. Harry Potter takes Cho Chang here on a date.

 **Magizoology** \- The study of magical creatures by someone known as a magizoologist.

 **Malcolm McGonagall** \- Born between 1935 and 1947. Middle child of Isobel Ross and Robert McGonagall Sr. Younger brother of Minerva McGonagall and older brother of Robert McGonagall. Fathered at least one child whose name is unknown.

 **Marauder's Map** \- Created by Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, otherwise known as Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter, between the years 1971 and 1978. It is a highly complex map of the Hogwarts castle and its grounds, including the tunnels to Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack. The map allowed the user to see where anyone, on Hogwarts grounds, was at any time. Using the words, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and pointing your wand at the paper, the map is revealed. Once finished, you can say, "mischief managed," which will turn the map back to its original, blank-paper, state. The map was confiscated by Argus Filch between 1973 and 1978. It was later stolen from his office by Fred and George Weasley, then passed on to Harry Potter in his third year. The map is currently with Harry Potter.

 **Marvolo Gaunt** \- Born sometime before 1925. Pure-blood. Father of Morfin Gaunt and Merope Gaunt. Blood supremacist. Imprisoned in Azkaban for a short time for assaulting a Ministry official. Died soon after being released near Little Hangleton.

 **Metamorphmagus** \- A witch or wizard who is born with the ability to change their appearance at will, such as hair colour, skin colour, mouth shape, nose size, etc. This is a genetic gene that can be passed from parent to child or suddenly show up generations later.

 **Merope Gaunt** \- Born sometime around 1907. Pure-blood. Daughter of Marvolo Gaunt. Sister to Morfin Gaunt. Fell in love with a muggle man, Tom Riddle Sr, who did not love her back. She used a love potion to capture his interest and eventually married him. After becoming pregnant with their son, Tom Riddle Jr., Merope took Tom Sr. off of the love potion she was using because she believed he would truly love her now. She was wrong, and Tom ran away when he realized what happened. Merope died in childbirth on December 31, 1926.

 **Millicent Bulstrode** \- Born 1979 or 1980. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted into Slytherin. Member of the inquisitorial squad.

 **Minerva McGonagall** \- _McGonagall, Professor McGonagall, Headmistress McGonagall._ Born October 4th, 1935. Daughter of Isobel Ross and Robert McGonagall Sr. Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Was a Prefect and Head girl at Hogwarts. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Animagus is a cat. Patronus is a tabby cat. Department of Magical Law Enforcement employee. Head of Transfiguration department at Hogwarts. Head of Gryffindor House. Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Headmistress at Hogwarts. Widow of Elphinstone Urquart. Sister of Malcolm McGonagall and Robert McGonagall Jr.

 **Ministry of Magic** \- Similar to a muggle government, the Ministry of Magic has an elected Minister of Magic who oversees things and performs acts related to those of a muggle president or prime minister. The Ministry of Magic is made up of complex levels and departments such as the Wizengamot Department, the Department of Mysteries, the Auror Department, the Department of Magical Education, and the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

 **Moaning Myrtle** \- _Myrtle Warren_. Born sometime around 1929. Muggle-born. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until her death on June 13th, 1943 by means of Tom Riddle via a basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets. She continues to haunt the girls restroom where she was killed. She is often referred to as 'Moaning Myrtle' because of her frequent tendency to cry, mope, and whine.

 **Molly Weasley** \- _Molly Prewett._ Born October 30th, 1949. Pure-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Was sorted into Gryffindor. Boggart is the corpses of her family and Harry Potter. Married Arthur Weasley. Mother of Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. Killed Bellatrix Lestrange at the Battle at Hogwarts.

 **Molly Weasley II** \- Daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. Pure or Half-blood. Sister to Lucy Weasley.

 **Mrs. Noris** \- Argus Filch's beloved cat. Hated by students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because of her tattle-tale tendencies.

 **Mr. Umbridge** \- The un-named son of Ellen and Orford Umbridge. Younger brother to Dolores Umbridge. Squib.

 **Mudblood** - _Filthy Mudblood._ The crude slang term for someone who is Muggle-born. Similar in indecency to that of muggle racial slurs.

 **Muggle** \- _Non-Magic Folk._ A person who is not a witch or wizard. A person born to two muggles who does not posses the ability to perform magic.

 **Muggle-Born** \- _Mudblood._ A witch or wizard whose parents are both muggles. A witch or wizard with a squib somewhere in their ancestral line.

 **Muggle Studies** \- Subject at Hogwarts where students are taught things about muggles. Known professors were Quirinus Quirrell and Charity Burbage.

 **Mundungus Fletcher** \- _Dung_. Half-blood. Known for his illegal activities and shady reputation. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Petty criminal who loved to sell precious artifacts on the black market.

 **Mungo Bonham** \- Born in 1560. Founded Saint Mungo's Hospital in the 1600s. Died in 1659.


	15. N

**-N-**

 **Narcissa Malfoy** \- _Narcissa Black, Cissy._ Born in 1955. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Slytherin. Sister to Andromeda Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. Married to Lucius Malfoy. Mother of Draco Malfoy. Saved Harry Potter's life on May 2nd, 1998 in the Forbidden Forest by telling Voldemort that he was dead.

 **Nagini** \- Voldemort's long, green, female snake. Allowed Voldemort to suckle from her until he was able to regain his body. Also became his horcrux. Died May 2nd, 1998 at the hands of Neville Longbottom, via the Sword of Gryffindor.

 **Neville Longbottom** \- Born late in the evening of July 30th, 1980. Son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Auror and Herbology professor at Hogwarts. Boggart is Severus Snape. Married to Hannah Abbot. Defeater of Nagini.

 **Nearly Headless Nick** \- _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington_. Born in the 15th century. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Knighted in King Henry VII's nobel court. Died October 31st, 1492 after he offered to fix Lady Grieve's teeth. Instead, they grew into tusks and he was thrown in muggle jail and sentenced to death the next day. He died via execution by decapitation, but the axe used was blunt and it took 45 hacks to kill him. Even then, his head was not completely severed, which is why he is 'nearly headless'. Gryffindor Ghost.

 **Newt Scamander** \- _Newton Artemis Fido Scamander._ Born 1897. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted into Hufflepuff. Member of the Order of Merlin (second class). Famed Magizoologist. Worked in the Beast Division in the Ministry of Magic. Wrote the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and A Children's Anthology of Monsters. Headmaster of Hogwarts at some point. Married Porpentina Scamander. Father of at least one son. Grandfather of Rolf Scamander.

 **Nicholas Flamel** \- Well known alchemist and discoverer of the Philosopher's Stone.

 **Nymphadora Tonks** \- _Tonks, Dora, Nymphadora Lupin_. Born 1973. Half-blood. Daughter of Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks. Metamorphmagus. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Hufflepuff. Patronus was a jack rabbit, and more recently, a wolf. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Married Remus Lupin and gave birth to one child named Teddy Lupin. Died May 2nd, 1998 at the Battle at Hogwarts


	16. O

**-O-**

 **Occlumency** \- The act or practice of closing one's mind against Legilimency.

 **Ollivander** \- _Garrick Ollivander_. Born September 25th, in or prior to 1919. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Ravenclaw. Took on his family's long time wand-making business. Became a renowned wand-maker. Kidnapped by Fenrir Greyback in 1998. Held prisoner in the Malfoy Manor where he was tortured into giving information about the Elder Wand.

 **Ollivander's** \- The popular wand shop in Diagon Alley owned most recently by Garrick Ollivander.

 **Order of the Phoenix** \- _The Order, OoP_. Group of witches and wizards dedicated to fighting and finding dark witches and wizards. The Order was not an affiliation with the Ministry of Magic. It was a group created by Dumbledore. Must be 17 years old to join. Some known members included James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Nymphadora Tonks.

 **Orford Umbridge** \- Married Ellen Umbridge. Father of Dolores Umbridge and un-named Mr. Umbridge.

 **Orion Black** \- Born in 1929. Pure-blood. Son of Arcturus Black and Melania Macmillan. Brother of Lucretia Prewett. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Slytherin. Married his second cousin, Walburga Black. Father of Sirius Black and Regulus Black.

 **Owl Emporium** \- Pet shop in Diagon Alley that specializes in owls.


	17. P

**-P-**

 **Padma Patil** \- Born 1979 or 1980. Identical twin to Parvati Patil. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Ravenclaw. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Boggart is a giant snake.

 **Pandora Lovegood** \- Married to Xenophilius Lovegood. Mother of Luna Lovegood. Editor of the Quibbler. Died sometime between March and December, 1990 in a potion accident.

 **Pansy Parkinson** \- Born 1979 or 1980. Pure-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Slytherin. Member of the inquisitorial squad.

 **Patronus** \- A witch or wizard's 'spirit' animal which is produced by the spell _Expecto Patronum_. A witch or wizard's patronus is represent of their spirit, and sometimes changes based on how much the person has changed. For example, Nymphadora Tonk's patronus became a wolf when she fell in love with Remus Lupin.

 **Parselmouth** \- Someone who can speak to snakes by means of Parseltongue. An extremely rare gift that only a few wizards are known to have (Harry Potter, Tom Riddle).

 **Parseltongue** \- 'Snake language'. Language spoken between snakes and witches or wizards. Extremely rare.

 **Parvati Patil** \- Born 1979 or 1980. Identical twin to Padma Patil. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Boggart is a mummy.

 **Peeves the Poltergeist** \- Poltergeist at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since around 993. Known for his infamous pranks and quarrel with Argus Filch.

 **Percival Dumbledore** \- Father of Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana Dumbledore. Husband to Kendra Dumbledore. Sentenced and died in Azkaban prison.

 **Percy Weasley** \- Born August 22nd, 1976. Pure-blood. Third eldest of the Weasley children. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Prefect and Head boy at Hogwarts. Barty Crouch Sr.'s personal assistant. Married to Audrey Weasley. Father of Molly Weasley II and Lucy Weasley.

 **Peter Pettigrew** \- _Wormtail, Scabbers._ Born around 1960. Half or Pure-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Co-creator of the Marauder's Map. Animagus is a rat. Member of the Order of the Phoenix during the first Wizarding War, but became a spy for Voldemort. Was secret-keeper for the Potters and betrayed them to Voldemort. Shortly after, he faked his own death and pinned it on Sirius Black by leaving behind one of his fingers. He lived in secret as the Weasley family's pet rat, Scabbers, until he was found out by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in Harry Potter's third year. He escaped when Remus Lupin began to transform into a werewolf, and fled back to Voldemort. He assisted in helping Voldemort get his body back, even cutting off his own hand for his master, which Voldemort gave back to him later in the form of a silver hand. Later, closer to the second Wizarding War, Peter stayed at Malfoy Manor and acted as jailer there. When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were captured by Snatchers around Easter, 1998 and taken to the Malfoy Manor, Peter was killed by his silver hand when he hesitated killing Harry Potter because of the life debt he owed to him.

 **Philosopher's Stone** \- _Sorcerer's Stone_. Known for its abilities to turn base materials into precious ones, such as stone into gold. Most famous for its powers to grant immortality. Discovered by Nicholas Flamel.

 **Polyjuice Potion** \- Presumably illegal, Polyjuice is a complicated potion that allows the drinker to look like a different person. It takes months to brew and requires some essence of the person you wish to turn into, normally hair.

 **Pomona Sprout** \- Born May 15th, 1931 or 1941. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Hufflepuff. Herbologist. Head of Herbology at Hogwarts. Head of Hufflepuff house.

 **Pure-blood** \- A witch or wizard who comes from a family of only witches and wizards. A witch or wizard who has no muggles, Muggle-borns, Squibs, or Half-bloods in their family line on either side.


	18. Q

**-Q-**

 **Quaffle** \- The largest ball in Quidditch. The quaffle is passed from Chaser to Chaser in order to make it through one of the goal hoops.

 **Quibbler** \- Wizarding magazine published and edited by Xenophilius Lovegood and, previously, Pandora Lovegood. Known most for its unrealistic and outrageous content.

 **Quidditch** \- The most popular wizarding sport. Played on broomsticks, there are seven members on each team; a Keeper, two Beaters, three Chasers, and one Seeker. The object of the game is to score points by passing the Quaffle through one of three hoops on either end of the Quidditch pitch which are guarded by the Keeper all while trying to avoid Bludgers. The game ends when the Seeker finds and catches the Golden Snitch which is worth 150 points, but does not determine who wins the game. Quidditch is played nationally with 46 different countries with national teams. It is also played regionally with 22 regional teams, locally with 20 English/Irish teams, and school wide with (known) four Hogwarts teams.

 **Quirinus Quirrell** \- Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Ravenclaw. Professor of Muggle Studies. Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Loyal servant to Voldemort. Became a sort of temporary horcrux for Voldemort, allowing his soul to live in him. Destroyed by Harry Potter during his first year after he tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone so that Voldemort may live eternally.


	19. R

**-R-**

 **Ravenclaw** \- One of the four Houses of Hogwarts. Founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. House ghost is the Grey Lady. House motto is 'Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning are sure to find their kind. Filius Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw house. Common room is located in the Ravenclaw tower.

 **Regulus Black** \- Born in 1961. Pure-blood. Son of Orion and Walburga Black. Younger brother of Sirius Black. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Slytherin. Became a Death Eater, but fled when he learned what Voldemort would to to achieve his ends. Later, he learned of Salazar Slytherin's locket, which was a horcrux, and stole it, attempting to destroy it. He was killed shortly after his failed attempt at destroying the locket in 1979.

 **Remus Lupin** \- _Remus, Lupin, Professor Lupin, Moony._ Born March 10, 1960. Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Co-creator of the Marauder's Map. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Werewolf. Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts for one year during Harry Potter's third year. Boggart was a full moon. Patronus was a wolf. Married Nymphadora Tonks. Father of Teddy Lupin. Died May 2nd, 1998 at the Battle at Hogwarts.

 **Resurrection Stone** \- One of the three Deathly Hallows. Allows the user to bring back the dead. Currently lost in the Forbidden Forest after it was last used by Harry Potter to bring back James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

 **Robert McGonagall Jr** \- Born sometime in the 1930s or 1940s. Youngest child of Isobel Ross and Robert McGonagall Sr. Youngest brother of Minerva McGonagall and Malcolm McGonagall. Fathered at least one child, if not more, whose names are unknown.

 **Rolf Scamander** \- Pure or Half-blood. Grandson of Newt Scamander. Works as a Magizoologist. Married to Luna Lovegood. Father of Lorcan Scamander and Lysander Scamander.

 **Ronald Weasley** \- _Ron Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Weaselbee, Our King, Harry Potter's Wheezy._ Born March 1st, 1980. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years. Was sorted into Gryffindor. Played as Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his sixth year. Pure-blood. Second youngest of seven Weasley children. Son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Co-creator of Dumbledore's Army. Patronus is a dog. Boggart is a spider. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes co-manager and Auror. Marries Hermione Granger. Has two children: Rose and Hugo Weasley.

 **Room of Requirement** \- _Come and Go Room, RoR._ Located on the seventh floor of Hogwarts Castle, the Room of Requirement is hidden behind a wall that manifests a door if a person walks in front of it three times thinking about something they need. The room can transform itself to meet a person or persons' needs. For example, it can be a bathroom, a broom cupboard, a kitchen, a library, etc. It's most famous uses are by Dumbledore's Army in Harry Potter's fifth year and by Draco Malfoy in his sixth year where the vanishing cabinet was stored.

 **Rose Weasley** \- Born in 2006. Daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Older sister of Hugo Weasley. Probably sorted into Ravenclaw. Rumored that she will marry, or at least date, Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Rowena Ravenclaw** \- One of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around the 9th century. Only founder of the Ravenclaw house. Professor. Mother of Helena Ravenclaw.

 **Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem** \- One of the horcruxes created by Voldemort. Found in the Room of Requirement. Destroyed by Ronald Weasley when he kicked it into the fiend fire.

 **Roxanne Weasley** \- Youngest child of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Younger sister of Fred Weasley II. Presumably sorted into Gryffindor.

 **Rubeus Hagrid** \- _Hagrid_. Born December 6th, 1928. Half-breed (half-giant). Mother is Fridwulfa (giant), father's name is unknown. Half-brother to Grawp (giant). Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted into Gryffindor. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Professor of Care of Magical Creatures during Harry Potter's third year, then again in Harry Potter's fifth year until now.


	20. S

**-S-**

 **Saint Mungo's Hospital** \- _Saint Mungo's, Mungo's_. The large wizarding hospital located in London, England. Founded by Healer Mungo Bonham.

 **Salazar Slytherin** \- One of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around the 9th century. Only founder of the Slytherin House. Parselmouth. Pure-blood. Blood supremacist. Professor at Hogwarts.

 **Salazar Slytherin's Locket** \- One of the horcruxes created by Voldemort. Once in the basin of the cave in London, stolen by Regulus Black, stolen from him by Mundungus Fletcher, pawned off him by Dolores Umbridge, stolen from her by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Destroyed in the forest of Dean.

 **Scabbers** \- _Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew._ Weasley pet rat for 12 years before it was discovered that he was actually Peter Pettigrew hiding in his animagus form.

Scorpius Malfoy- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Born around 2006. Pure-blood. Son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Will attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 2017. House unknown, presumably Slytherin. Rumored that he will date Rose Weasley.

 **Seamus Finnigan** \- Born in 1979 or 1980. Half-blood. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Patronus is a fox. Boggart is a banshee. Member of Dumbledore's Army.

 **Seeker** \- One of the four positions on a Quidditch team. There is only one Seeker per team, whose job is to catch the Golden Snitch. Seekers are typically small and fast with quick reflexes.

 **Severus Snape** \- _Snape, Professor Snape, Snivellus._ Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slytherin. Head of Slytherin House. Death Eater who later became a trusted spy for Dumbledore. Was best friends with Lily Potter before and during some of Hogwarts. Patronus was a doe. Tormented during his Hogwarts days by James Potter and his friends. Holds a long-time grudge against Harry Potter for what his father did. Died in the Shrieking Shack by Nagini. Killer of Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts for a short time.

 **Shell Cottage** \- The small cottage on the beach belonging to Bill and Fleur Weasley where Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dobby, Griphook, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Garrick Ollivander escaped to after the skirmish at the Malfoy Manor. The death place of Dobby the house elf.

 **Shrieking Shack** \- Built around 1971. Located in Hogsmeade. Accessible through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. Built for Remus Lupin when he entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so that he could transform into a werewolf there without hurting anyone. After he left school, the shack was abandoned. Because no one knew what the house had been built for, the whole of wizarding Britain believed that the howls and shrieks coming from it meant it was haunted by nasty ghosts, and it is considered to be the most haunted house in wizarding Britain. Later, it was temporarily used by Voldemort where he killed Severus Snape using his snake, Nagini.

 **Sickle** \- Silver wizarding currency equal to 29 Knuts. 17 Sickles make one Galleon. Equal to about 0.60 U.S. dollars or 0.30 U.K. pounds.

 **Sirius Black** \- _Padfoot, Snuffles._ Born in 1959. Son of Orion and Walburga Black. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Gryffindor. Co-creator of the Marauder's Map. Animagus of a black dog. Falsely accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew and several muggles. Sentenced to life in Azkaban. First person to escape Azkaban without outside help. Godfather of Harry Potter. Murdered by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic on June 18th, 1996.

 **Skirmish at Malfoy Manor** \- Around Easter, 1998, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were captured by Snatchers and brought to the Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron were taken to the cellar while Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix for information on the Sword of Gryffindor and if they had taken anything from her vault at Gringotts. Meanwhile, Dobby the house elf was apperating the other prisoners (Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Griphook, and Ollivander) away. This creates a loud noise which Peter Pettigrew is sent to investigate. When he sees that Harry and his friends are getting away, he lunges at Harry, but Ron manages to take his wand and Harry reminds Peter of the life-debt he owes to him. As Peter hesitates, his hand crafted by Voldemort turns on himself and chokes him to death. Harry and Ron are able to escape upstairs where they are outnumbered by Death Eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange has her knife on Hermione's throat. Dobby, however, saves the day by unscrewing the chandelier over Bellatrix's head, causing her to let go of Hermione and disrupt the other Death Eaters long enough for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dobby to disapparate to the Shell Cottage. But not before Bellatrix throws her dagger which lands in Dobby's stomach.

 **Slug Club** \- The Club created by Horace Slughorn for some of his most favourite students at Hogwarts. The club retired when he did, but it was brought back when Slughorn came back to Hogwarts during Harry Potter's sixth year after being pressured by Dumbledore. Known members of the club include Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Tom Riddle Jr., Lily Evans, and Regulus Black.

 **Slytherin** \- One of the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Founded by Salazar Slytherin. House ghost is the Bloody Baron. House motto is 'You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends'. Common room is located in the dungeons under the Black Lake.

 **Snatcher** \- Dark wizard following of Voldemort's, though they are unofficial to Voldemort. This means that they are not ideal witches or wizards according to Voldemort and he has not acknowledged them into his following. They are mostly Half-bloods, squibs, or Half-breeds. They are loyal to Voldemort and his teachings to the point of death and torture. Though they sometimes fight alongside and work with death eaters, they do not bear the Dark Mark.

 **Sorting Hat** \- Hogwarts magical artifact that is able to look into the mind of new students and sort them into the appropriate Houses based on their characteristics.

 **S.P.E.W** \- _Spew, Society and Prevention of Elfish Welfare._ The small organization started by Hermione Granger in her fourth year at Hogwarts designed to free house elves. The project didn't go over well because the house elves really did not want to be freed.

 **Squib** \- A witch or wizard who is born into a magic family, but has no ability to do magic.

 **Supreme Mugwump** \- Head of the International Confederation of Wizards.

 **Sword of Gryffindor** \- Thousand year old, goblin-made sword owned by Godric Gryffindor. The sword has many different magical abilities, including absorbing different magical properties in order to make itself stronger. For example, it absorbed the basilisk venom when Harry Potter stabbed the basilisk with it during his second year. Because it has absorbed the venom, it can be used to destroy horcruxes.

 **Sybil Trelawney** \- _Professor Trelawney_. Born March 9, sometime before 1962. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Sorted into Ravenclaw. Head of the Divination Workshop at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Half-blood. Claimed to be a seer. Ex-wife to Higglebottom.


	21. T

**-T-**

 **Ted Tonks** \- Born sometime around 1950. Muggle-born. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Married Andromeda Black. Father of Nymphadora Tonks. Died March, 1998.

 **Teddy Lupin** \- Born April, 1998. Only son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Orphaned. Metamorphmagus. Currently Attending or just graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted into Hufflepuff. Head-boy. Victoire Weasley's boyfriend.

 **Three Broomsticks** \- Popular pub located in Hogsmeade village. Frequented by Hogwarts students.

 **Tom Riddle Sr.** \- Muggle. Born around 1905. Son of Thomas and Mary Riddle. Unwilling married Merope Gaunt and became father of Tom Riddle Jr. (Voldemort), by means of a love potion. After Merope took him off the love potion he ran away. He died in 1943 when he was murdered by Tom Riddle Jr. in his own home.

 **Tom Riddle's Diary** \- One of the horcruxes Voldemort created. Also used to control Ginny Weasley in her first year at Hogwarts so that she may open the Chamber of Secrets and free the basilisk inside. Destroyed by Harry Potter in the Chamber of Secrets with a basilisk fang in his second year. Kept in Dumbledore's desk.

 **Tom Riddle's Ring** \- One of the horcruxes Voldemort created. Formerly belonging to Marvolo Gaunt, taken from his home by Dumbledore and then destroyed. This ring was also the Resurrection Stone, the only one of Voldemort's horcruxes that was also a Hollow.

 **Transfiguration** \- A subject of study by witches and wizards which teaches the students how to transfigure objects into other objects, objects into living things, or living things into objects. Taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Minerva McGonagall.

 **Triwizard Cup** \- The large decorative cup awarded to the winner of the Triwizard Tournament. In 1995 it was also a portkey to the Little Whinging graveyard where Voldemort got his body again.

 **Triwizard Tournament** \- A large contest held between three of the largest wizarding schools in Europe. The three champions who were picked for the tournament via the Goblet of Fire were subject to complete three dangerous tasks. The tournament was outlawed because of the danger, but was brought back during Harry Potter's fourth year. That year, the Goblet of Fire was rigged and produced four champions instead of three: Harry Potter of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum of Durmstrang. The tasks that year were to fight a dragon and retrieve the golden egg, swim to the bottom of the Black Lake and retrieve the something that is most important to them, and brave the large maze to find the Triwizard Cup. Later, it is found out that the game was rigged to lead Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort.


	22. U

**-U-**

 **Unforgivable Curses** \- There are three Unforgivable Curses. These curses are typically illegal and punishable by sentence to Azkaban and/or dementor's kiss. They are the killing curse (Avada Kedavra), the imperius curse (imperio), and the cruciatus curse (crucio).


	23. V

**-V-**

 **Vanishing Cabinet** \- Each vanishing cabinet needs a pair to work. They are used as a passage from one to the other. For example, an object placed in one will be transported to the other. These cabinets were highly popular during the first Wizarding War because they could be used as a quick escape if Death Eaters came knocking. In order for the cabinet to work the passphrase, 'harmonia nectere passus' must be used.

 **Veela** \- Semi human creatures similar to Sirens from Greek mythology. They are beautiful humans in appearance that drive people crazy with pure lust by looking at them. However, when angered, the veela will turn into a bird-like creature with scaly wings and the ability to manifest fireballs from their hands. Mascots for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. Strictly female. On occasion, veela will marry into human families and produce part-veela offspring that inherit the father's magical abilities, but the mother's physical qualities.

Venomous Tentacula- A green, spiky plant with mobile vines that contain a venom powerful enough the kill with one bite. The venom is highly valuable.

 **Victoire Weasley** \- Born May 2nd, 2000. Part-Veela. Daughter of Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley. Younger sister of Dominique Weasley and older sister of Louis Weasley. Currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House unknown. Dating Teddy Lupin.

 **Viktor Krum** \- Born sometime April-August, 1976. Bulgarian. Pure or Half-blood. Attended Durmstrang Institute. Seeker for the Bulgarian Professional Quidditch team. Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Briefly dated Hermione Granger in her fourth year.

 **Vincent Crabbe** \- Born 1979 or 1980. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted into Slytherin. Pure-blood. Died May 2nd, 1998 in the fiend fire at the Battle at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement.

 **Voldemort** \- _Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom Riddle Jr., The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who_

 _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._ Formally known as Tom Riddle Jr., Voldemort was son to a Pure-blood witch, Merope Gaunt, and muggle man, Tom Riddle. Voldemort was born an orphan because his father left his mother after the love potion he was under was lifted, and his mother died in childbirth. Voldemort, or Tom, grew up in a muggle orphanage, not knowing he was a wizard until Albus Dumbledore came to take him to Hogwarts. He was sorted into Slytherin. Became member of the Slug Club. Half-blood. Pure-blood supremacist. As he got older, Tom killed what was left of his family, and gathered followers who shared his same ideologies, and began calling himself Voldemort. Voldemort and his Death Eaters raged war on the wizarding community, killing thousands of muggles, muggle-borns, squibs, blood-traitors, and half-bloods. This war ended after he attempted to murder Harry Potter, which backfired on himself. His soul lived on in various animals throughout the Forbidden Forest until a young wizard named Quirinus Quirrell offered Voldemort part of his body. However, he was again partially defeated by Harry Potter in his first year. Eventually, Barty Crouch Jr. found him and took care of him until he and Peter Pettigrew could restore his body. Voldemort, again, began to reassemble his former followers, and gain new ones by sometimes forcing witches and wizards to his following by means of torture, the Imperious curse, or family ties. Thus began the second Wizarding war which lasted until Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort for the final time at the Battle at Hogwarts. Voldemort seeked blood supremacy and immortality.


	24. W

**-W-**

 **Weasley Wizard Wheezes** \- _W.W.W._ Founded by Fred and George Weasley after their sixth year at Hogwarts. Located at number 93 in Diagon Alley. It is a large joke shop containing dozens of original merchandise invented by Fred and George themselves.

 **Whomping Willow** \- Planted around 1971 just outside Hogwarts Castle with the intention of hiding the passageway underneath it which leads to the Shrieking Shack. The willow does exactly what it sounds; it whomps anything that comes near it. Including Arthur Weasley's flying car when Ron Weasley and Harry Potter flew it by accident into the tree at the beginning of their second year.

 **Wizarding War I** \- The first war waged by Voldemort and his followers before his body was destroyed on Halloween, 1981.

 **Wizarding War II** \- The war following Voldemort's return. Ended May 2nd, 1998 at Hogwarts Castle.

 **Wizengamot** \- The Ministry of Magic's high court of law.


	25. X

**-X-**

 **Xenophilius Lovegood** \- Married to Pandora Lovegood. Father of Luna Lovegood. Editor of the Quibbler. Pure or Half-blood. Known for being odd and eccentric.


	26. Y

**-Y-**

 **Yule Ball** \- The ball held at Christmas time during the Triwizard Tournament. Students in fourth year and older were allowed to attend unless a younger student had an older date.


	27. Z

**-Z-**

 **Zonko's Joke Shop** \- Popular joke shop in Hogsmeade village. Widely popular from students of Hogwarts.


End file.
